Tiger082762
Fadi Zawawi (born: ), better known online as Tiger082762, is an American YouTube Gamer and Vlogger. He's been doing YouTube since 2013. He has an addiction to video games and Vlogging his every-day real-life. His YouTube channel mostly gained popularity from Roblox videos he uploaded. Then he did some Vlogs which helped him get more exposure. Tiger082762 History Tiger082762 made his YouTube channel in 2010, which was formerly named Michael Zawawi run by his friend Mason until he started uploading to his YouTube channel. He then changed the name to Tiger082762 and took over the channel himself. The first video of was uploaded in 2013 which was titled 'Team killing'. A clip recorded on an iPhone and took from the video game Black Ops 2 which is one of Tiger's favorite cod games. Then more videos like it got uploaded along with Roblox videos until in 2014 to 2016, the Roblox videos ended by showing Tiger082762 quitting ROBLOX and all his series associated with ROBLOX by making a 17 min montage video of him from all of his videos on his ROBLOX days/memories with clips stacked together and then afterwards at the end it shows him uninstalling it and logging out for good officially ending the first half of his channel. Then came the Minecraft videos started through 2016 to 2017 and ended quickly with the mid-second half of his channel and then starting the second-last half of his channel by revealing that Fadi Zawawi was the YouTuber of the channel and revealed his voice along with his family at around age of 14. During the timeline Fadi gotten more used to being on the Internet in public he'd go real far during age 15 when he finally showed his face on Halloween, 2017 and then since that timeline Fadi's channel had been evolving quick with more viewership and more subscribers til people started to notice Fadi and his family's life and started hating on him for misbehavior infront of his Dad and they've been disliking every single Vlog and angry video that got uploaded to the channel since then, but Fadi continue to do it more and more. As of the end of 2017, Fadi pranked his brother on Christmas and started announcing channel changes for his 2018 "CHANNEL UPDATE" and on February 2nd, and 7th he finally got every single changes out officially with a new channel banner and a new profile picture and a new channel trailer which was 28 mins long and the longest video he's ever edited and the hardest one and then a new age of life for Tiger082762 would begin and officially ends the second half of his channel and launching the third half. Since then Fadi continues to do what he loves and refuses to stop doing it until he gets to his finish line and full-fills his dreamworld. Quotes *"Hey there guys, welcome to another Vlog (video opening)" *"Gonna end the Vlog, don't forget to subscribe for more content, social medias, links in the description, I'll see you guys in the next video. Peace out Warlords. (video closing)" *Hey there guys, welcome to another let's play video of game, this is part, last we left off on let's play explanation (Let's Play gaming intro)" *"Holy shit, holy shit! (Angry Dad Bonks TV)" *"Oh my gosh." *"Holy shit, calm the fuck down!" *"One day I'm gonna go crazy and I'm break your stuff (A HEARTBREAKING MOMENT!)" *"I miss the old days of life." *"I think he's an asshole, a big one. (Fadi to Dannah in FADI FIGHTS WITH DANNAH! about Michael)" *"Merry Christmas! HAHAHAH! (Angry Kid Crashes Gaming Christmas)" *"What the fuck are you doing?!" *"Ya mother fucker!" *"Thank you for everything, I'll, I'll miss you guys. (2016)" *"Hey what's up Warlords." *"Are you kidding me?!" *"You're fking insane!" *"Woah?" *"WHAT THE FUCK!?" *"AHHH!" *"Fuck this shit!" *"I love you guys! (THIS ISN'T THE LIFE! *ANGRY UPDATE*/Vlogs)" *"Calm down!" *"This is bullshit!" *"Fuck this shit!" *"Video games are my life." *"You don't got the balls!" *"Grow a pair." *"I need this, I need this!" *"You always lie to me! (Angry Kid Chucks Laptop)" *"I'm sorry!" *"Chill the fuck out!" *"Chill out you old herbert the pervert! (Angry Kid Drowns Gaming Setup)" *"Yoo!" *"Why, why, why, why...WHYYYYYYYY!" *"I'll get you back, I'll get you back *Sob noises* (Angry Kid's Costco Breakdown)" *"Fucking dumbass!" *"I have to film!" *"I need to film, it's apart of my life." *"Nobody will ever get it!" *"Why do I always have to take the blame?!" *"Life is a joke to me!" *"Deal with it." *"It's okay, it's fucking okay! (From an Angry Video)" *"Okay I'll film your ass! (GETTING KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!)" *"Fucking Disgrace! (Angry Family Fighting)" *"And one day I'm gonna go crazy and I'm break your stuff, because your making me really sensitive and crazy right now that I want to do that. (A HEARTBREAKING MOMENT!)" *"How about I kick-in this TV (Angry Kid Stomps TV)" *"I need a hug! (Angry Dad's Hugging Freakout)" Series Created A PsYcHoPaTh *This series is about a 15 year old gamer that got himself into Vlogging his family's life and his own life and shows tantrum from his family members thrown at him or at each other and also pranks done from him causing shocking conflicts and also shows him running away from his Father to avoid going to a Hospital and stand up for himself and also shows public freakouts and fits and destruction of property from the Dad, Son mostly while the brother cries alot when he's antagonized. MINECRAFT ADVENTURE SERIES! *This is a series about Tiger082762 getting used to Minecraft building and chilling on several mini-game severs after quitting Roblox and he uses chatbox to type to his viewers. Psycho Series (Roblox) *This is a series about a raging YouTuber named Tiger082762 and also called Tiger for short. He has a long life on Roblox of making gaming videos or recording himself swearing alot in servers at other players and destroying their hardwork with Cheat Engine or abusing their servers or also seeing them abuse severs or exploit them while he's making a video. This also has some friendships of Tiger being stolen from him by other players and him calling them out and getting bullied by them and getting DDoS by a group of stalkers offline and also getting fed-up with being on ROBLOX and wants to move on. He also wanted a different change with ROBLOX because how it's gotten worst with updates. CHRISTMAS SERIES *This is a series about a 15 year old Vlogger named Fadi Zawawi that does every-day life Vlogs and films his family including his Dad and as of getting prepared for Christmas he filmed him shopping with his Dad and wished everyone a merry Christmas and celebrated it with his Vlogging Camera. Featured Vlogs Series *This is a about a YouTuber and his family arguing and shows movie Vlogs along with his Therapist Jerry Papalii and different arcs of his life including his Therapy sessions and his terrible life and him growing up and having fights and conflicts and drama and setting up a Halloween party and announcements and angry updates to his angry videos and outside videos. Funny Skits *This is a skit playlist about short toy comedy videos and acting videos from Fadi Zawawi and his friends along with his own family and some parody acted videos too. HOW TO COOK SERIES! *This is a series about Fadi Zawawi teaching people how to survive in life and cook themselves their own tasty food. THERAPY MEETING SERIES *This is a series about a YouTuber filming therapy home conversations with this one girl that checked on him every week during the year of his first 100 Vlogs. Toy-Life Series *This is a series about skit staged videos from Toys interacting with each other by fighting or harassing each other. REACTION SERIES *This is a series about Fadi reacting to movie trailers or his videos or family videos or also gaming videos, including TV show previews. Amazing Montage Series *This is a series about Tiger082762 montages and from a ton of his series. Let's Play | Walkthrough *This series is about Fadi playing new video game releases or his favorites. Fallout: New Vegas *This is about Fadi playing Fallout: New Vegas with live commentary and with all DLCS done and storyline done complete. Far Cry 3: PS4 This is about Fadi doing a full playthrough of the Far Cry 3: Classic Edition on the next-generation console for Far Cry 3, his favorite Far Cry game by far. Dark Souls 3 This is about Fadi doing a last run with a full let's play on Dark Souls 3 with almost everything done legit. Dark Souls: REMASTERED This is about Fadi doing a legit final run on Dark Souls one on PS4 with no summoning and taking effort on everything in the game until the end. HALLOWEEN PARTY SERIES *This series is about Fadi attempting to build his own first Halloween party inside his father's apartment. Roblox Series *This series is about Tiger082762 during his entire ROBLOX lifetime. Video Text Edits This is a playlist about all the Tiger082762 videos that involve on-screen edited text notes. FREAKOUT TRILOGY! *This is a playlist about all the psychotic destructive events in Fadi's real-life. MyView Gaming Series *This series is about Jerry playing video games with his well-along friend Fadi. Gallery B Tiger Games.png|Tiger082762's "first made" channel banner (2014) Black Tiger.png|Tiger082762's "second made" channel banner (2014) Tiger082762 Blue Tiger Channel.jpg|Tiger082762's "third made" channel banner (2014) 2015 Channel Banner (First).jpg|Tiger082762's "first made" channel banner (2015) Psycho Series Channel Banner (2015).jpg|Tiger082762's second channel banner for Psycho Series in ROBLOX (2015 - 2016) Tiger082762 Channel Art (2017).jpg|Tiger082762 channel art for Minecraft & Toy-Life Series (2017 - 2018) Channel Banner 2018 Yellow (Version).jpg|Tiger082762's channel banner for A PsYcHoPaTh and some series (2018) Garry's Mod Pic (2014).jpg|Tiger0827672's Garry's Mod profile picture (2014) Tiger082762 Drink Shaker (2015) Pic.jpg|Tiger082762 profile picture (2015) Tiger08762 First Roblox Picture.png|Tiger082762 Vang2700 ROBLOX picture (2015) Bloodborne Tiger082762 Picture (2015).jpg|Tiger082762 profile picture for Bloodborne release (Mid-2015) Geralt Tiger082762 Picture (2015).jpg|Tiger082762 Geralt of Rivia profile picture (Mid-2015) Tiger082762 Profile Picture Fallout 3.jpg|Tiger082762's Fallout 3 with ROBLOX noob profile picture (Mid-2015) Fallout New Vegas Tiger082762 (2015).png|Tiger082762's Fallout New Vegas w/ text profile picture (Mid-2015) Tiger082762 Halloween Profile Picture (2015).png|Tiger082762's Freddy Kruegar profile picture (Halloween 2015) Tiger082762 Last 2015 Profile Picture.png|Tiger082762's Star Wars: TFA preparation profile picture (Christmas 2015) Tiger082762 2015 PROFILE.jpg|Tiger082762's Roblox person in a hoodie profile picture (2015 - End to 2018) Tight Looking Fadi.jpg|Tiger082762's Face Reveal YouTube profile picture (2018) Fadi's Favorite Video Games Video Games Fadi Completed Fadi's Incomplete Video Games Fadi's Incomplete DLC Video Games *Dark Souls 3: The Ringed City *Dark Souls 1 DLC (didn't start) Trivia *Tiger082762 was before referred Michael Zawawi. *In 2010 Tiger082762 as Michael Zawawi had 0 videos on the YouTube channel up til 2013 with his first video Black Ops 2. *In 2010 Fadi never knew much about YouTube and watched mostly other Let's Players as a causal. *In 2013 Fadi's friend Mason was the original uploader of this YouTube channel. *Tiger082762 channel name was made in around nearly 2014. *Fadi used to watch other YouTuber let's players until he finally realized he can do it. *The original profile picture and banner were very different kinda before 2014, 2015, 2016. The profile picture used to be a picture of Fadi and Firas but only their shirts were shown. *Mason uploaded a video of Fadi onto the YouTube channel but Fadi got pissed about it so it had been deleted in the middle of 2013. *Their were a few deleted videos and old ones on the Tiger082762's YouTube channel. *The video sounds like someone needs to cry was the first video showing Fadi bullying somebody on the YouTube channel which got to be his third or fourth, maybe second most hated video on the YouTube channel. *The Tiger082762's YouTube channel has gotten the first community guideline removal on 1 video titled Angry Dad Beats Son for the reason: It showed Michael beating Fadi with hangers on video causing it to make YouTube take it off the channel on June 30th, 2018. *Tiger082762's channel got hacked from the reveal of the titled video SOMETHING BAD SUDDENLY HAPPENED!. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2010